The present invention relates to a single-dose beverage or drink cup, having a cover or wall so designed as to be tightly engaged therethrough by a rectangular cross-section straw.
As is known a lot of beverages (such as soft drinks, tea, coffee, milk-shake and the like) are currently packaged in substantially single-dose packages of essentially parallelepipedal or cup shape.
The thus packaged beverages are generally sucked from the cup by means of an elongated straw which must be threaded through the top wall or cover of the cup: for facilitating the straw threading, the cup top wall or cover is usually formed with a small reduced thickness portion, or a portion defined by a perimetrical reduced thickness line.
This reduced portion is specifically designed for the introduction of conventional suction straws, that is round cross-section straws.
For facilitating the suction of the beverage from the cup, specifically designed straws are moreover used which substantially comprise a plurality of adjoining longitudinal ducts and have, in plan, an elongated rectangular shape.
These straws, however, can not be efficiently used for sucking beverages packaged in the above mentioned cups or vessels.